Baby From the Future
by ororo.42
Summary: A mysterious and dangerous force has threatened a family in the future. To save their baby they send it back in time. What happens when it lands in Naruto's arms, and claims Sasuke and Hinata are his parents. How will the gang react, chapter 17 is up!
1. RUN FROM THE EVIL DARK CLOUD

Au: yo, this is my first fan flash, so please sends reviews I can take the insults and lectures too so don't worry. I've been reading fan fiction now for about a year before I actually wanted to make my own. I've made other stories before this 1 and if I get good ratings I might publish them, so please read & review. **ENJOY!!**

This story was inspired by: rynx – too – genki's twins: too much trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any character for that matter; you happy

**Hinata & Sasuke a future baby**

**Chapter 1: run from the evil dark cloud**

"Here dear", the woman said as she handed a cup of tea to her husband. "Neji, any sign of anything" the woman said through a little microphone. "Nothing yet, either has any other of the Hyuugas". "Ok, thanks Neji, keep it up" the woman said gratefully.

"He's after us, he wont stop until he kills our baby, damn it" he said with a little hint of fear. The baby sat there comfortably "um…momma-san…" said the baby, "Yes" she replied, "…y…dada-san…scared" he finished. "Nothing to concern yourself with, sweetie" the woman said smiling.

"Damn it, Itachi, how long does that time jutsu take to work" the man yelled irritated.

"Shut up, give me 1 to 2 more hours and it will be ready; remember it takes longer without any help from the Atusaki" Itachi yelled back at the man. "That's right all but you out of the Atusaki got massacred" the man said deeply. "But keep at it, ok" the man said,"Fine" Itachi replied.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**20 minutes later**

"Neji" the woman said firmly, "Still nothing but I'll keep trying" he said. "Thanks Neji" the woman said gratefully. "Hey what is family for anyway?" Neji said happily.

The baby was a little one, he had jet black eyes, brunet birdlike hair that flowed down in front and stuck up in the back; he was wearing a blue pajamas suit on that said "blue light".

"Momma-san…hungie…" the baby said happily. "Ok sweetie" the woman said as she fed him a spoonful of "baby chow" some of it went in but the other percent fell out. The woman giggled and so did the baby; they giggled together.

The man stared at them for awhile then finally smiled 'Why, why do **you **want to destroy this?' he thought sadly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**20 minutes later**

"Neji**"** the woman said checking up again, **"**Nothing ye-, wait I**". "**What is it Neji?!**"** the woman screamed! **"**I do see something coming, but…**"** he stopped. **"**'But what**"** she asked. **"**Its coming in fast**"**he said scared.** "**How fast**"** she said worried. **"**It'll be here in 10 minutes**"** he replied. **"**WHAT?!!, Itachi can't have the portal in that time, and we sure as hell cant hold it off that long. What are we going to do?!**"** she screamed in fear.

"Damn it" the man screamed "there's no damn time!"

"Wait there is something I can do" Itachi said quickly.

"Well what the hell is it" the man screamed angrily.

" In that little time that I do have, I can make a slightly smaller portal into the past large enough to fit 1 and only person in it, plus its only big for the child" Itachi said taking a deep breath then continuing with "but I can only send it back 12 years for sure if I try to send him back more it cannot be predicted; he could end up in the prehistoric age for all we know, and the timer can be still can be set, but again only 12 years" ( A/N: sorry to interrupt but the timer is the set time for him to come back to the time he had left from. Just wanna make that clear)

"T-then we'll send him 12 years back, back to when we were 13" the woman said."Hyuugas fend off now" Neji said sternly. "Neji what does it look like" the woman said. "Um… this is gonna sound a little weird" Neji said confused. "WHAT?!" the woman screamed. " It looks like a giant…..cloud.

"What!?" the man screamed taking the microphone from his wife. "It's a giant speeding dark cloud coming this way" Neji said. "Just throw weapons", a Hyuuga, from the background, said. "Yeah!!" said another "background" hyuuga. "WHAT THE HELL???!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"Neji!? Neji what happened? NEJI!!" the woman screamed in horror. "O-o-out here" said a weak voice outside the house. The man quickly ran over towards the door and then pushed it down and stood there horror struck.

There was the Hyuuga Neji pinned against the house with over 50 kunai knives in his body; he was dead. The man then looked to see another breath taking sight; he saw the many other Hyuugas lying on the ground, dead just like Neji (full-of-kunai).

"N-no…" the woman said in sorrow. "T-there all d-dead", the woman said bursting out in tears and clinging to her husband for support against the evil truth that her whole clan has just been massacred.

The man let her go and walked out of the small house, pulled down his hood to reveal a handsome face, birdlike hair, and deep red eyes with commas in them, "Lets go" the man said very calmly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ororo.42: and there you go that's the first chapter. At the end of each chapter I tell a preview for what's going to happen in the next chapter

** In the next part of** **my story:** the 'man' shows off his skills against the evil dark cloud, plus we find out what the mysterious power of the cloud is, and who is controlling it……….. (The man and woman are Sas & Hin ) I'll update after 5 reviews. R&R, be as harsh as you can, but for the record this is my first FF. I also take any advice, or suggestions, I can get. Till next time, ororo.42.


	2. the man under the hoods power

Au: Yo, waz up everybody I'm back. Anyway the story got a little to talkative so I decided that a little action was necessary. Now review to me if you like action along with romance and stuff cause there's some later on in the story. And yes I have been bored in school so I decided to write my story on a piece of paper, and here's the good thing; I already got up to 11 chapters done so if I keep getting good reviews then I'm going to publish them. All right enjoy the next chapter of my exciting story. **_ENJOY!!_**

**BABY FROM THE _FUTURE_**

**CHAPTER 2: THE MAN UNDER THE HOODS POWER**

The man stood there glaring at the evil dark cloud. "I said lets go you dumb ass cloud", the man shouted calmly but firmly.

Instantly the cloud shot 4 missiles at the man (A/N: yes missiles, hey it's the future). He dodged them easily and threw two small kunai at the cloud.

Then they were flying up towards the cloud when at the exact moment when they hit the surface of the cloud it instantly burst out a shower of kunai flying right towards the man. He desperately tried to dodge but it was useless. He got a total of 18 kunai stuck inside him.

"I'm not done yet" he screamed, and started making hand signs for 'phoenix flower jutsu'. He blasted out mini fireballs at the cloud then stopped firing, and started making different hand signs.

Meanwhile the fireballs pierced the surface and then the cloud blasted out giant meteor like fireballs at the man.

"I knew it" the man said finishing his hand signs for 'grand fireball jutsu' and blasted out…well a grand fireball at the cloud.

The giant fireball pierced through the fireballs that were thrown back at him and hit the cloud. Instantly a gargantuan fire flood came from the cloud and landed on the man (and for some firkin bizarre reason) the cloud started laughing evilly.

"I wouldn't laugh too early" the man said as the flames started to swarm around him and then disintegrated as they collided with his body. When most of the flames cleared away from him, it revealed glowing red and black curse-mark inscriptions all throughout the left side of his body. As they wiggled back and forth, they started to grow all around his body and when the inscriptions finally reached all around his body, he started to speak.

"I promised my wife in the last encounter with **him** I wouldn't use this cursed power anymore", said the man as his hair started to bulge up and grow longer, "but…I also promised her, the Hyuugas, Sakura, Itachi, myself, and most importantly my son that I would protect my own baby boy!!" he said as his skin started to turn dark gray and a cross arrow shaped symbol formed on his nose. "And for that very important reason I will once again call upon the power of the…curse-seal level 2!!" he screamed as he grew hand wings that (A/N: I don't care what they're called, I call them hand wings cause that's what they look like) ripped out of his back.

He made 3 very special hand-signs and bent down on his knees and put his left hand towards the ground and made a little lightning ball in his palm. 'Chidory' he bent down deeper towards the ground and put his hand closer to the ground and made the 'chidory' change into a sparking, light gray, lightning ball. 'Negonto Chidory' (A/N: I call it 'Negonto Chidory' because it sounds cool and I don't know the real name of it b2s…aka that means back to story). He started flapping his "hand-wings" enabling him to fly as he started to sprint fly towards the evil dark cloud.

**"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **he screamed as he shoved the 'Negonto Chidory' into the cloud. The man looked inside the cloud to see a horrifying sight; a giant lightning strike came flashing back at him it collided with his palm and electrocuted him with great power, but then the cloud couldn't take the mans strike and disappeared.

The man zoomed past at an incredible speed and crashed through the little house and struggled to get back up. "Finished", Itachi said, "quick send him through" he continued. "Its about fucking time, hurry up **he's **coming " the man screamed in pain.

"Mommy loves you, sweetie" the woman said tightly griping the baby in her arms crying slightly. "M…momma-san", the baby mumbled slightly. "Find us when we were younger and remember, tell Naruto-kun never to change" the woman said firmly. "Okay" she said. "K…k" the baby said. "That's my boy, bye-bye sweetie" the woman said as she dropped him into the portal to the past, not to be seen for 12 more years.

The smoke cleared from the collision between the man and dark cloud to reveal a giant flying machine. (A/N: hey, it's the future) The machine blasted out a giant missile at the woman, but the man quickly jumped in front of her in a desperate attempt to save her. But it was useless they both were going to die, but at the last split second Itachi jumped in front of them and shielded the couple from death. They flew back through the house and onto the ground, the man looked back and screamed "Itachi!!" but it was useless he was dead.

Suddenly a man in a dark cloak walked up towards them and pulled down his hood to reveal yellow spiky hair, rough whisker lines on his cheeks, and deep blood thirsty red eyes. "It's **him**" the couple mumbled. "So Sasuke and Hinata where's the fucking kid" the spiky haired demon said angrily. "It's too late Naruto, you baka, we sent him back in time Ha ha ha ha ha ha HA!!!!" Sasuke said laughed manically. "Nooooooooooooooooooooo" Naruto screamed dramatically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On the next time on my story**: The baby that future Sas+Hin sent back in time falls into the hands of present Nar+Sas+Sak. After a long day of missions and nonstop crying baby, they finally bring it to Tsunade and as Hinata walks in the door……………….aren't I evil!  oOo and I'd like 5-10 reviews, Thankx u guys are the best!! Ororo.42


	3. wierd baby from nowhere!

ororo.42: Yo hey everybody I'm back and I have made 3 chapters now and when I hit the fourth I going to publish the new story I think ill call it "Naruto, 7 minutes in heaven" its very funny and the pairing are very difficult to understand. Its about, for some not important reason Konaha has no missions for the day and they decide to play 7 minutes in heaven (and for you idiots out there that don't know what that means its when they get paired and sent in a closet for 7 minutes). Anyway this is my funny story and I describe this chapter as funny so id figured id tell you. Oh and I can't publish the new story unless you send reviews so please do. **ENJOY!!**

**Baby from the _future_**

**Chapter 3: weird baby from nowhere!!**

"Okay team, I think that's enough for today. Nice job with the missions today, see you tomorrow" Kakashi said and then disappeared away in a cloud of smoke

"Boy I'm beat" Sakura said with a deep sigh. "Agreed, Sakura-chan" Naruto said with an even greater sigh.

"I'm ready to go home a-", but Sasuke cut him off. "Shut up Naruto" Sasuke said sternly. "What why" Sasuke cut him off again. "I said shut up for a second" Sasuke said.

"Vannnnnnnnnnmmmmmmm!!" the gang heard a large humming noise. "Something's coming" said Sasuke very seriously. "Vannnnnnnnnnmmmmmmmmmmm!!" they heard the humming again. "There it was again, but I can't tell where its coming from, its just so random" Sasuke said confused. "VANNNNNNNNMMMMMMMM!!!!" the humming got really loud then suddenly stopped and then the gang heard opening of some sort, and then heard a bonk noise, also something burst out crying. Sasuke and Sakura turned around and stared at Naruto. There was something that had fallen from nowhere, and had collided heads with Naruto. Naruto had a sweat drop, and Sasuke and Sakura covered their ears at the sobbing beast that bestowed itself upon Naruto. Naruto finally reached up and grabbed the screaming whelp and held it at arms length, then made a surprised face. It was a **baby** of all the things to plop on the young ninjas head; it had to be a **baby**.

"What the hell is this" Naruto screamed in confusion. He then looked up to see a decently large bird flying right above him. "Damn you stork, take your baby back" Naruto screamed getting ready to throw the infant at the bird. This scared the child and made it cry louder. "Naruto don't do it, you idiot" Sakura said stopping him from tossing the baby while taking the baby from him. "He's probably scared to death, the poor child" Sakura said cradling the infant. The baby did not like this and it screamed. "NOT… MOMMA-SAN!!!" and struggled for freedom. "Oh, it's okay, don't cry" Sakura said trying harder to shush the baby. The infant found his chance and chomped onto Sakura finger. Sakura screamed in pain and dropped the infant. Sasuke reacted quickly and caught the baby with one hand and shut Sakura up with the other.

The baby started to calm down a little once in Sasuke's arm. It did not completely stop crying,but at least it wasn't wailing.Still tears were dripping down its face, and the occasional whimper.

"You idiots, it's crying because you two are so freaking loud" Sasuke said expertly. The baby then clinged onto Sasuke's chest and said "…dada-san…". "What the hell" Sasuke said. "Huh" Naruto said. "What!!" Sakura screamed. "What" Kakashi said? "Your not in this part idiot" Naruto screamed at Kakashi. "Oh right sorry, bye again"(b2s).

"What do you think we should do with it" Sasuke asked. "I know lets take it Tsunade ba-chans office, she'll take the baby off our hands" Naruto said happily.

**--------------------------Xo-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Xo---------------**

**At Tsunade "ba-chans"office**

"I will not take this baby off your hands" Tsunade said sternly. "WHAT!, well why the hell not" Naruto screamed in confusion. (A/N: this next part is just telling about Konaha rules, it's a little boring, b2s) "By Konaha police, it states that any infant left behind by its parent is either unwanted or told to" she said, then continued with "stay with the ones who find this so called "infant" and bring it back so they would be the last one to touch it thus its their responsibility" she finished.

Naruto stared at her with a widespread confused face. "That's real bull shit" Naruto said angrily. "That's not fair though, I didn't touch it, it just plopped on my head" Naruto whined. "Life's not fair" she simply said and stopped.

"But Tsunade-san what if the baby was lost accidentally, then that gives us the right to put up lost posters, am I right" Sakura said confirming her case. "Yeah what about that Tsunade ba-chan" Naruto said. " It is possible and yes you do own the right but the weird thing that I noticed was, that the child responds to Sasuke as its father, which means Sasuke must be with the child at all times" Tsunade said.

"H-hello it's me" Hinata said as she opened the sliding dojo like doors. "I-I came early b-because I was f-free of m-missions t-today and I'm l-little b-bored" she said. "…momma-san…!" the baby screamed in delight at Hinata. "What the hell" Sasuke repeated. "Huh" repeated Naruto. "What!!!!" Sakura screamed again. "Wha-" Kakashi said entering the wrong scene again. "Get out of here" Naruto screamed lunging at Kakashi. "Hmmmmmm very interesting" Tsunade said.

ororo.42: for all those great people that are and were sending me reviews I thank you so much and I really would like to reply to you but can't because my com. At my house for some reason won't let me on the log in site, so I have to email it to my friend but probably every weekend when I go over my dads I can reply.

**The next part of my story: **after Hin walks in the baby is happy because of the fact of Hin being his mother. So Tsunade finals her results and tells Hin+Sas the horrible truth that……hehehe oops I did it again, wait that's a real song and an OK one at that w/e, anyway R&R!!!


	4. parents of the child, SASUKE HINATA!

Ororo.42: I am so sorry this took so long, I was looking for the new story that I wrote. (I write my stories on a piece of paper before I send them) but I couldn't find it so I had to make it by thought so basically that's why it took so long. Plus I'm going to my dads this weekend so I'll have more time; isn't that great, hurray. Anyway, thank you people for your reviews like the ones from, "then nika said", saying my story has been very funny and comforting. Thanks everyone, but don't let that stop you from sending your reviews. **ENJOY!!**

**BABY FROM THE _FUTURE_**

**CHAPTER 4: PARENTS OF THE CHILD SASUKE + HINATA**

"Hmmmm, very interesting, it refers to Sasuke as his father, but yet to Hinata as his mother" Tsunade said in deep thought.

"W-whats going o-on" Hinata said confused.

"Shizune tell everyone that I contacted to forget about coming down. We got our match, and Sasuke, looks like you have a very important partner to help you with the assignment" Tsunade said happily.

"T-tsunade-san w-with all due r-respect, w-what was the a-assignment you called me and the o-others down for" Hinata said.

"Ah I'm glad you asked that, this baby refers to Sasuke as father and I called all the females that have come in contact with him, to of course verify who this baby would call its mother" Tsunade said.

"But how can Hinata-chan be the mother of this baby when she never aguzishena with Sasuke" Naruto said very confused

"That's true, I agree with Naruto if Hinata never went all g-giggy with Sasuke, then how can it be possible for this child to refer to Hinata as its mother and Sasuke as its father" Sakura said presenting her case.

"There are many ways, a hypnotizing jutsu, cloning jutsu, rebirth jutsu, or maybe a time jutsu of some sort. But that is in a 1 to 1, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000,000,000 chance" Tsunade said befuddled.

"So which is it Tsunade ba-chan" Naruto screamed impatiently.

"I said I don't know you idiot" Tsunade returned even more impatient.

"Now all of you out of my office I have a lot of important works to do, and cannot concentrate with brats pestering me. Oh, and Sasuke and Hinata remember you must stay together at all times" Tsunade said grumpy.

"B-but the H-hyuugas would n-never allow t-this" Hinata said worried.

"Then move in with Sasuke, it's only temporally you don't have to worry okay" Tsunade said stressed. "Now go."

They left her office, and as the four walked out of the office Sasuke still had the baby but did not feel like carrying it so he let it dangle for its life griping onto his shirt.

"Sasuke-san, you cannot hold a little child like that" said Hinata worried and reaching over and putting her hand onto the baby's bottom giving him support.

"Who said I was carrying him" Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto chuckled "Good one Sasuke".

"It's not funny Naruto" Sakura said conking him in the head. "Owww Sakura-chan that hurt" Naruto whined in pain.

"N-naruto-kun a-are y-you hurt" Hinata said worried. "Huh, what, oh yea I'm fine Hinata-chan" Naruto said confused.

"Sasuke this doesn't change the 'thing' between us does it" Sakura whispered worried as she walked closer to Sasuke.

"What 'thing' between us" Sasuke said sarcastically again.

"N-naruto-kun" Hinata said. "Yea Hinata-chan" Naruto said. "I-i was w-wondering if y-you might b-be able t-to d-do m-me a sm-small f-favor" Hinata said quitly. "Sure Hinata-chan, what is it" Naruto said happily.

"W-well I was wondering i-if y-you could g-go t-to the Hyuuga m-mansion and g-give my father t-this" Hinata said as she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it, then handed it to Naruto. " H-he'll give you m-my b-bag and could you b-bring t-that to m-me I'll be very th-thankful" Hinata said, scared of the answer.

"Sure Hinata-chan no problem" Naruto said happily. "Oh and N-naruto-kun remember the Hyuuga e-eye c-color is n-not pink i-it is...p-peach" Hinata said seriously.

**At the Hyuuga mansion**

"Hello, anyone home" Naruto said banging on the door knocker.

"Hello, my name is Hizashi. How may I help you" the Hyuuga said with great pride

"Um Hinata-chan told me to give you this, and I would get her bag" Naruto said handing Hizashi the note.

He grabbed it and read it at a high speed, then folded it and put it in his pocket. Then answered "Fine but you must answer one simple question: What is the color of the Hyuuga eye" he said very seriously. "Um...um...ummm...ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Oh I know its orange, that's it" Naruto said.

Hizashi stared at him an thought 'I did not hear the word pink come from his mouth so I guess he's free to go'. "Very well" he said simply, walked away then, returned in a few minutes later with a huge dark blue bag. "Here you are" Hizashi said. "Thanks" Naruto replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On the next time of my story: **Hinata goes with Sasuke to his own home, but when she finally gets there she realizes something terrible...Sasuke is a total...ha ah, I did it again, don't you just hate it when I do that….Wait you don't really care do you……aw man, I can't have fun anymore….oh well, wdym Ororo out.


	5. living together

Ororo.42: hi guys, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but the new story isn't going to happen for awhile. Don't blame, me I wrote it but it got deleted twice, so I said screw it. Anyway thanks to all the people out there that gave me reviews, and some have said to make corrections, and yes I will get wdym ororo right on them, thx. **ENJOY!!**

**Baby from the _future_**

**Chapter 5: living together**

"Here you go Hinata-chan" Naruto said running back from the place where they had sent him off, and handing the bag to Hinata. "Th-thanks N-naruto-kun" said Hinata as she took the bag from him.

"Oh shoot, look at the time. I gotta go!" Sakura said worried, "see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun" she said then left. "Sasuke, I better go to my shows gonna come on soon" Naruto said and ran off. "Swell", Sasuke said sarcastically.

"S-so Sasuke-san w-where w-will we g-go until t-Tsunade-san can find someone t-to take the c-child" Hinata said worried as she took the baby from Sakura who was holding him. "Hmm I dunno, my place as long as we don't live with Naruto or Sakura" Sasuke said dreading the thought of living with Naruto or Sakura. "O-oh" Hinata said disappointed under her breath, the chance of her living in the same house as Naruto was just too great.

"But, Tsunade did say we're also a part of this mission, so we're probably going to see them a lot" Sasuke said. Hinata's head popped up, "O-okay" she said happily.

"Anyway, I'm hungry, lets hurry up and get to my house so we can eat" Sasuke said, walking a little faster. "W-wait up" Hinata said struggling to keep up with Sasuke.

**Out of Sasuke's house**

When they arrived in front of Sasuke's house Hinata observed the scenery, it was huge!! It had to at least have 4 stories going up and across, she stood there amazed. It was no match against the Hyuuga mansion but for one person, it was big. "I only own 1 story, the top is the neighbors" Sasuke said. "And they don't like noisy neighbors, so we can't walk up there by the inside, we'll have to climb up and jump in the window" Sasuke said as he jumped up and used his chakra to get up there, Hinata followed him

They had got to the top and jumped in the window to find they had jumped into a closet, it was a very small closet with a few coats an umbrella and a few "I hate Itachi posters" that show Sasuke strangling Itachi. He reached over to the knob, opened the door, and a dark cloud had risen upon Hinata and the unknown child. The terrible truth was that Sasuke was a total slob.

I mean like a total pig. Hinata could not believe the stench coming from this room. She stood there wide eyed in the doorway, the hamper was massacred by a bunch of kunai and dirty laundry lay amok. There was dirty socks on the kitchen counter, shirts everywhere and Hinata swore on her life that she saw something crawling in the sofa, and don't even get me started on the bed ewwwwwww. She knew from that moment there was a lot of work to be done.

She looked around and found another door that she was pretty sure lead to the bathroom, she cautiously walked towards the door only picturing in her mind what could be behind it. She slowly reached over to open the door, when Sasuke said "Hurry up, stop being dramatic, the readers are going to lose interest" Hinata turned around in shock and then turned the knob and opened the door to reveal.

"What??????" Hinata said amazed at the sight of inside the bathroom. It was almost half the size of the whole entire house; it had a story high towel rack holding with 7 holders, a giant sink, a large blue shower that is made for two could fit four, and the tiles were coated with a beach blue color.

"Yeah, it's a little dirty" Sasuke said. "Bu-bu…bu-bu" Hinata stuttered. "How do you think I look so good" Sasuke said confidently as he walked out of the bathroom.

"T-there's just 1 q-question, w- where am I-I going t-to sleep" Hinata said worried. "Well I have been thinking about it, and even though it goes against my code I'll let you sleep in here" Sasuke said pulling a towel from the top rack of the towel rack, and turned it around to reveal a "I hate Itachi" towel picturing Sasuke stabbing Itachi in the heart with a kunai. He laid the towel upside down and pulled out a little string that almost hung out, instantly the shower flipped over and crashed onto the floor to reveal a…bed it was just as flattering as the bathroom, above the bed showed a dark tunnel leading somewhere mysterious.

"How d-did y-you do t-that" Hinata asked in wonder. "It is also an escape route to somewhere forbidden that only few Uchiha sat foot in," Sasuke said then turned around to face Hinata. "Don't go in there" he said sharply.

He reached in under the left pillow of the bed and pulled out a small black remote and said "This is the remote to this bed," he said "and this is to flop it back into the shower form," he said pointing to a small red button on the top of the remote. "Please, don't mess with the other buttons."

Sasuke handed the remote to Hinata and started for the door and stopped to say, "I'm tired so I'm just gonna skip dinner for tonight" he finished as he walked out of the bathroom and into the 'filth bucket', turned off all the lights outside the bathroom and went to sleep (night-night sleep tight, lol)

Ororo.42: I am so sorry this has taken so long I was on vacation, they didn't have a computer, I got grounded a few days and blah, blah, and blah. Anyway I'm sorry, I'll try to get the next chapter in soon, but bear with me until my grounding is done (sorry).

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**On the next time of my story: **everyone's sleeping it, it would seem peaceful, right, wrong, deep in the subconscious of the baby hin+sas are supposed to take care of, he is having a memory relapse in the form of a dream (or…nightmare).

wdym ororo is back. Why aren't you cheering…losers. Did I type that, sorry I thought you would be happy to have me talk instead of Ororo.42. He's kind of …well…dull. Jk Ororo.42. Anyway, please R&R!!!!


	6. a story of the future

Ororo.42: Yo, it's been awhile and I'm sorry, it's just that I've been busy with stuff and I never get any spare time. All well, anyway this is chapter 6 and I'd like to say that chapter 5 must have been a disaster because I only got 3 reviews!! All well, I hope this chapter is better, (don't give up on me, its all wdym oros fault).

**Baby from the _future_**

**Chapter 6: a story of the future**

Hinata after seeing Sasuke leave the room, turn off the lights and go to sleep, realized what the reason why she was there in the first place like a snap on her neck.

She looked down at the little child that Tsunade had given to her and smiled. She had been holding this child the whole time and hadn't noticed. The little baby was curled up in arm against her chest, sleeping like a baby (exactly that actually). She smiled wider even though this child was not hers (yet) she still thought it was cute.

She closed the door to the bathroom, turned off the light, snuggled with the baby and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile in the dream world of the baby**

"Congratulations, Mrs. Hyuuga it's a boy" said a doctor handing a baby to future Hinata.

"Did you hear that hon, a baby boy" said Hinata facing Sasuke. "Yea…great" said Sasuke uncaring and looking at the window; hiding the evil truth that all these people at the hospital will probably get killed, when the evil Naruto finds them.

But even though he was sad the sight still brought a smile to his face to see his baby boy looking around curiously for the first time, it was almost funny.

For the next two days they basically devoted all their time with the child, as it cried while looking around. It was cute seeing it look around, but it mostly cried. That was something Sasuke would have to get used to.

Sasuke had built up enough tension that he could blow up Pluto. "We wasted enough damn time, Hinata, he'll find us!!!" Sasuke screamed irritated.

The baby started to cry (obviously).

"Shut up!! Take it like a man!!" Sasuke screamed at the child; it was no use it just made him cry louder.

"Sasuke, you shut up and you calm down, he is just a baby, 2 days old" Hinata screamed at Sasuke.

"Yes…I'm sorry" Sasuke said and backed down. And the baby started to calm down with the help of Hinata. "There has been no sight of Naruto near here in a whole week!! So just calm down" Hinata said turning her attention to the baby by playing with it with her finger.

Naruto will not find us he" something cut Hinata off.

_**Boom!!!!**_

Instantly the whole side wall blew off and many other parts of the hospital where heard being ripped off, windows broke. The baby burst out crying (well duh I would burst out crying 2 b2s). There also were many bloody murder screams down in the halls.

Hinata sat there her eyes as wide as an alligator's mouth like she had just seen a 22ft flaming sword coming towards her (hehe).

Sasuke lifted up his head up to reveal to deep red sharingan eyes with blood lust in his them. "He's here" he said surprisingly calm.

"Look, Hinata this is serious, I want you to get out of here. Me and the ninjas here should be enough to fend him off long enough for you to get out" Sasuke said starting off to go out the door when a something grabbed his shirt; it was Hinata, with a worried look on her face.

"B-b-but I-I can't raise the c-c-child by myself" Hinata stuttered for the first time in a long time.

"Don't worry I'm an Uchiha, I won't die easily" Sasuke said giving his wife a kiss and then bolting for the door, opened it and closed it behind him.

**Back in the real world **

"DADA-SAN…!!!!" the child screamed as he woke up all wet and sweaty(he wet himself).

"W-w-what is g-going on" Hinata said as she woke. "W-what's the m-matter" she said throwing off the covers to reveal that her and the whole bed were wet.

"What the hell is wrong" Sasuke said waltzing in the bathroom, turning on the light and then staring.

(What happened next is so shocking that **I **can't even believe I wrote it.) Sasuke forgot that he slept with his boxers on and Hinata stared at him, because he saw through her clothes because she was wet and saw her underwear and bra, they blushed, they stared for about a minute then screamed like bloody murder. The child laughed and forgot all about it.

Ororo.42: check out my new story crazy random story.

**On the next time on my story: **It's the first day on the mission and its time to go get Naruto and Sakura. What will happen tune in. (I know surprising, no suspense).

wdym Ororo is back.. again. Trust me the new story is hilarious, we have two chapters so far, but the third is going to be hilarious…believe me. Anyway, talk to all of you soon, not really, but what the hell. Bye!


	7. first day on the mission part 1

Ororo.42: yo again, everybody it's me again and I like to say that yes chapter 6 was better (Ya!). Oh and also I have some bad news,…I can't update until probably after Christmas sorry. And check out my friends story naruto and hinata 4ever his name is naruto86 (did you miss this saying) **_ENJOY!!_**

**BABY FROM THE _FUTURE_**

**CHAPTER 7: 1ST DAY ON THE MISSION PART1**

They all got through the rest of the night without any problems. But the next day they were up at the crack of dawn because a certain baby was crying.

"U-uhhhh its only quarter to 7, go back to bed you dumb baby" sasuke said irritated, and threw a pillow at the baby.

"S-sasuke-san you c-cannot do that" hinata said as she stopped the pillow "b-babys sleep a lot d-during the day t-too, so it is e-essential that they are t-taken care of the l-little time they are a-awake" hinata cofirmed.

"Well who made you the baby expert" sasuke said smartly "w-well I-I did a lot o-of b-babysitting in the h-hyuuga clan" hinata said "so, it's because you lived with a family, that's the reason, I see" sasuke said.

Hinata felt guilty, but she new that's what sasuke wanted so she stood her ground "n-now g-go gather n-naruto-kun and s-sakura-san to help us with this m-mission" said hinata pushing sasuke out the window sasuke did a somersault and landed then walked off all cool like.

"Momma-san…dada-san…fight…?"Said the baby surprised

'Sigh' hinata sighed, then took a deep breath and smiled "just a little morning crankiness" hinata said

"So what's on today's agenda" hinata said looking at the child "…hungie…" the baby said rubbing his stomach.

"Oh is that what you want is it, well lets see what we can find in the cupboard, shall we" hinata said tickling the baby, and it laughed. She brought the child over to the cupboard and opened it and almost puked. It was so very dirty it had the entire food yea but it also had dust, smelly stuff and the same green eyes that she saw in the couch. She closed the cupboard and said "why am I not surprised".

"Well do you want to help mommy clean up daddy's mess." Hinata said smiling. The baby shook its head back and forth. "yea, I figured that much, well I better get to work" she said as she reached in her bag and pulled out a small bag that read '**hinatas cleaning tools' **"I didn't think I'd have to use this" she said and got to work.

**Meanwhile with sasuke **

"I guess I'll get naruto first, sakura second, and I don't know get a donut or something" sasuke said as he started walking towards the blonde ninjas house then stopped "why am I talking to myself? Gotta shake it"

He arrived at narutos house pretty fast and knocked on the door several times but there was no reply he banged the door with his fist but still no reply, then he got tired of waiting, took a deep breath, and kicked the door down!

He walked in to the 3 room house looked around and found a bed with a giant blob in it (guess who?)

Sasuke smirked evilly and reached into his bag and pulled out…a blowhorn! That he had taken from naruto once "this'll teach this no good bastard to blow this in an uchihas ear" he said revengefully

He blew the horn instantly…and nothing happened, he blew it again still nothing happened "this is just weird is he dead?" said sasuke as he ripped the covers off of the blob to reveal…naruto…sleeping! "What the hell!!" sasuke yelled right in narutos ear

Sasuke had no chance at waking naruto up he tried multiple things pinched his nose, kicked his bed, poured hot and cold water on his face still naruto didn't even twitch "ATEN HUT, SOLDIER GET THE HELL UP!!" sasuke screamed at naruto but it was useless naruto was a rock.

"What do I have to do say 'ramen'" sasuke said angry (yes) almost instantly naruto popped his eyes opened and screamed "WHERE!!" at sasuke "at my house, get dressed shower all your morning crap and go get it" sasuke quick reacted. He walked out and ran like hell.

"All right now just sakuras house, then back to my house…why do keep talking to myself!!?" sasuke screamed in agony

Sasuke arrived at sakuras house **after **he got his donut, mostly because he hoped the same incident with naruto wouldn't happen with sakura. He knocked on her door about 3 times and a little ninja with pink hair came to the door

"sasuke what are you doing here so early" sakura said excited yet confused "mission" was all he said and she understood and followed him back to sasukes house

When they got to sasukes house naruto was sitting on the couch but there something different about the room his whole house actually and hinata stood in the middle of the room with the baby in one hand and her cleaning kit in the other. Oh yea his house was now clean "w-what t-took y-you s-so l-long it's been 3-3 hours" hinata said angry "him" sasuke said in his defense and pointed to naruto

**On the time of my story:** sasuke and naruto battle out wits over whose right and sakura takes hinata out for…girl stuff and lets naruto and sasuke watch the child what will happen. Ohhh suspense yes its me ororo.42 this is my first time doing this wdym oros on vacation so see you next chapter


	8. first day on the mission part 2

Ororo.42: in the next two chapters sasuke is probably going to be a little less confident and hinata will reflect my own mom when she gets just a little over the edge, okay **_ENJOY!!_**

**BABY FROM THE _FUTURE_**

**CHAPTER 8:FIRST DAY ON THE MISSION PART TWO**

"Why is my house…clean!!!" sasuke shouted repeatedly at hinata "agrrrhh, I'll never be able to find anything!!!" he screamed angrily

"Um…sasuke-kun, that kinda doesn't make any sense, no wait, it makes absolutely no sense at all" sakura said

"t-the b-baby n-needed f-food a-and it w-was so messy I" naruto jumped in "yea sasuke, did you ever clean up your house or not, I couldn't even believe what I saw when I came in" naruto said with anger "making poor hinata-chan do all your cleaning crap, that's lower than a lizard under a rock" naruto yelled.

"Shut up dumb ass, where do you get your jokes from that lizard under that rock, or the rock, because there both smarter than **you**" sasuke spat back

"your the dumb ass, you make a poor 13-year old girl work for 3 hours by herself and also leave her with that baby 'phht' I spit on you" naruto screamed at him

"Are you trying to start a fight" sasuke said to naruto "bring it on bird-hair" naruto yelled taunting him "you're one to talk about bad hair styles. You pointy haired freak" sasuke said returning the taunt

"Oh yeah!!" sasuke yelled "yea!!" naruto yelled.

Instantly both ninja backed off of each other and started forming there strongest jutsu (chidory, rasengan, duh) they were about to thrust at each other when something cut them off "N-NOT IN THIS HOUSE!!!" hinata screamed the whole room went solid, everyone stood there stunned, starring at hinata "I-if you w-want to blow some s-steam then go do it o-outside, I-I just cleaned in h-here and I don't w-want to do it a-again" hinata finished and gasped for air

"hinata-chans right, this baby doesn't need to see violence, so you guys chill out" sakura said bonking naruto and sasuke on there heads.

"Now hinata-chans been working all morning, I think that she needs a little break, hinata-chan how about coming with me to the mall(if konaha has a mall)" sakura said happily "we'll go to my hose first so we can get ready, you two take care of baby. K, great" sakura said starting to push hinata out the door

"W-wait, sakura-san, I have to g-give n-naruto-kun s-something" hinata said halting herself. sakura gave her a confused look. "y-you know d-directions" hinata rephrased "oh okay" sakura said

"N-naruto-kun the b-baby is asleep r-right now, I-if were n-not back in 2-2 hours t-then wake him up a-and g-give him t-this" hinata said handing a cup of 'baby chow'  
"okay, that's enough directions for today" sakura said and started pulling hinata away from naruto "buh-bye" sakura said and closed the door behind her.

"So this is the little baby, huh" naruto said examining the infants sleeping face "yeah, don't fall for the cute face naruto, he's annoying as hell" sasuke said irritated "well I guess I should put the baby f…" but he was cut off by a loud blast of crackled air.

It was the blow horn! Sasuke had brought it over and dropped it when he backed up and naruto had just. There was a split second that he knew what would happen. Damn…

"WAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" the baby child hollered as it woke up

"You dumb ass!!!" sasuke screamed at naruto "it was an accident…I didn't mean it" naruto said trying to defend himself.

Right now the little infant was louder than the blow horn "argh, why won't this thing shut up, and where the hell does he get the strength, does he have an extra lung!!" sasuke screamed holding his ears.

The child continued to wail like a hurricane. He screamed over and over again "MOMMA-SAN…MOMMA-SAN!!!!!!"

"THAT'S IT!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" sasuke screamed and reached into his cabinet and found a large jar without the lid. He quickly dashed behind the wailing infant. And screamed "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" and slammed the jar above it, and poof there was no more sound. Though he was still wailing like an out-of-control tornado (when is a tornado in-control?) "There it's done" sasuke said and sit done on the couch and naruto joined him.

**1 hour later**

hinata and sakura walked in and saw naruto and sasuke reading…magazines(I couldn't think of anything, sorry) an sakura said with a big grin on her face "I'm home, sasuke-kun" "so, why do I care" sasuke said looking up from his magazine.

Hinata was at total shock she could barely breathe because she saw the baby in the jar still wailing like a thousand blow horns. She almost fainted.

Ororo.42: I've failed you my reviewers I had no suspense at the end of this chapter(sobs in a corner) anyway thanks for 50 reviews on the story I really appreciate it

**On the next time of my story: **ohhhhhhhh, sasukes in trouble with hinata and she gets all mentally loco on his butt (if you know what I mean) and we find out what sasukes favorite game is. YA!


	9. first day on the mission part 3

Ororo.42: so sorry about how this took so long; my computer is a big pain in the…well anyway thanks for all the reviews and continue to enjoy my story.

**Baby from the_ future_**

**Chapter 9: 1st day on the mission part3**

The innocent child lay still in the big jar, face blood red, still wailing away while Naruto and Sasuke were reading magazines (couldn't think of anything more pathetic)

"W-what's g-going o-on h-here" Hinata stuttered as she slowly walked over to the red baby.

"W-w-why I-is t-the b-baby in a j-j-jar" Hinata stuttered again.

"Why the hell is the child in a jar!! Guys?!" Sakura screamed at them both.

"Idiot over here stepped on the blow horn and the kid went nuts! And he wouldn't shut it, so I put that over him hoping he would stop!" Sasuke yelled in his defense. He looked over at the child. "Guess it didn't work"

Hinata grabbed the top of the jar and slowly pulled it o-"WAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Everyone covered their ears in desperation as the child screamed like a whale. "Urg, where the hell does he get the strength?!" Sasuke screamed.

Hinata reacted quickly and picked up the wailing infant and started rubbing his back gently. He quickly quieted down and fell asleep in her arms.

"About damn time" Sasuke said letting go of his ears '_how the hell does she do that'_

She put the sleeping child in the bed and slowly tucked him in. She started to turned around slowly, but as she did Sasuke sensed an evil presence coming in her direction that started to make him feel uneasy. Hinata completely blocked out all others around the room and directed her complete attention to Sasuke. As she finished turning around Sasuke gasped, Hinata was giving a very scary death glare with the byakugan at Sasuke.

"A…word" Hinata said very intimidating, as she walked over to the door and opened it. (Oh, no! No sign of stuttering! Run!! She's gonna explode!!!).

"Sure" Sasuke said casually walking out of the room, followed by Hinata who shut the short. _'She must have finally fallen in love with me, well it took long enough'_ Sasuke thought.

"YOU LOUSY SON OF A BITCH!!!!" Hinata exploded on Sasuke.

"W-w-what" Sasuke barely stuttered.

"I can't believe you would be so STUPID as to actually do THAT. How can I be expected to TRUST YOU, if this is what you do on the FIRST DAY!!!?" Hinata kept on exploding. Her face was red all over, but not from blush but from anger.

"W…wha…b…" Sasuke could only babble.

She calmed down a little and smiled, "You know how you hated waking up early, well since you were so STUPID and woke him up, he's getting up around four o'clock IN THE MORNING!!" Hinata said chuckling, finally taking a breather since she hadn't breathed the whole time she was screaming. "Remember this, I can trust a 5 year-old more than you!" with that she left(and slammed the door of course) Sasuke stood there for quite along time, eyes wide open, amazed at the conversation that just went on between both of them(well sort of like conversation, mostly Hinata yelling). That fight would probably haunt Sasuke for the rest of the night.

' _She said that she could trust a **5 year-old **more than me, for some weird reason I don't like this feeling I'm getting right now'_ thought Sasuke_' that's it, I need to better participant in this mission!'_

He walked in to the house and noticed that he had been outside for about 3 hours and nobody had cared about him. To top that, they were also playing janga. This made him sad, janga was his favorite game. He could use his sharingan to see if he would move a piece, what would happen. He could even beat Shikamaru. At the moment he remembered that the baby had never been fed so Sasuke was dedicated to at least do that. So he walked quietly past Naruto, Sakura and Hinata; this made him sort of angry since they still didn't notice him. He grabbed the 'baby chow' and a spoon and went over to the child, walked over it (still not noticed). He picked him up with one hand, not realizing his actions would wake the child up. He started to whine and obviously, not quietly (still not noticed!) Sasuke panicked _'what do I do'_ he then remembered what Hinata did to calm him down. He copied her actions and rubbed his back, and he did calm down, and Sasuke fed him (still not noticed!!)

"Hey, over here!" Sasuke screamed at the group (still not noticed!!!) Sasuke gave up, and got a shower. Naruto and Sakura left, but not at the same time. Sasuke walked out of the shower and was stunned that Hinata was packing up her stuff. She finished and walked right past Sasuke and into the shower (still not noticed!!!!) Sasuke didn't care anymore, and he plopped himself down on the couch and fell asleep. As Hinata walked out of the shower, she remembered that the baby had not been fed. She gasped and went over to the counter and found that the plastic container full of 'baby chow'

"W-what…?" Hinata said in surprise.

Ororo.42: this is the end of chapter 9; I couldn't get a good cliffhanger and** review!!! **Also check out my friend's story please. He's only got 2 reviews and its killing him (**Naruto and Hinata 4ever **by **naruto86**)

**On the next time on my story: **Hinata sees Sasuke and is amazed, but its nighttime, and another nightmare…wdym oro is back…I'm sorry this took so long, ororo's internet was down so he had to print it out and I had to completely retype it. The next chapter is the same, I have to retype it…it'll be done this weekend. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY..sorry spur of the moment kind of thing. If you want to e-mail Ororo about how GREAT he is, I'm sorry but you'll actually be sending me that e-mail lol. AH, its great to be back. Talk to you all soon…I hope, If Ororo doesn't fire me first.


	10. another future nightmare

ororo.42: I got 75 reviews hooray (short start, gasp oh know I'm becoming less social noooo runs until figures out being stupid but to late because jumped off a cliff)

**Baby from the _future_**

**Chapter 10: another future nightmare**

"w-what" hinata stuttered as she looked around looked at the snoozing infant, and saw that his face had not been completely cleaned off and there was still food specs on his mouth

'_No way the baby could have feed him self'_ she then looked around and focused her attention to the couch.

She noticed sasuke laying there (FINALLY!!!!) she thought of the possibility what happened

She slightly smiled. She got dressed and curled up with the baby and fell to sleep

**Dream world**

"Huff…huff…huff' hinata breathed loudly as she continued to run through the hallway with the baby in her arms, she holding him like a football, he was crying but not very loudly.

She took the stairs because the elevator couldn't be trusted which made it harder on her.

Her eyes were lit with the byakugan watching around neverously looking for any sign of naruto or sasuke or anybody.

Instantly she heard a loud crash through the wall behind her as she turned around she was horrorstruck. 3 ninja at chunin lvl were all laying there dead as a doornail (a bloody doornail)

A scary beast walked through the wall that had just been the burial for the 3 other shinobi

this beast was 8 feet tall, had rouged spiky yellow hair, razor sharp teeth, deep blood red eyes, oh yeah and I didn't forget about THE 6 TAILS GROWING OUT OF HIS ASS!!

The demon crouched down like a tiger and thrust at hinata. she quivered in fear as the giant beast was coming towards her, the baby wailed as he was coming towards him.

**_'Crash'_**

Another hole was blown in the wall as a blue flash flew by and kicked the demon in his face. (Sonic the hedgehog...nah just kidding).the monster was blown back against another wall.

He almost instantly arouse from the ground he seemed to calm down because all his tails receded back into him (aka his ass)

The weird blue flash now turned around and looked at hinata to reveal…sasuke!!(As if you didn't know)

"What the hell are you still doing here, I thought I told you to get the hell out of here!!!" sasuke yelled from the corner of his eye.

"B-b-but ii-i-i-i-i- tr-…" she was stopped by sasuke "I said go!!!" he screamed at her. hinata froze. sasuke grunted in frustration.

But no one had noticed that the infant in hinatas arms couldn't stop starring into narutos deep dark red eyes starring at the child with bloodlust.

Tears started to run down his face the natural instinct of a child when something's wrong they cry but they usually also whine or wail or move around.

But not this time the poor infant was even too terrified to even speak so he followed his instinct and fearing for its life the child fainted in hinatas arms.

"What!?" hinata said looking at the collapsed infant "sasuke, narutos scaring him, he fainted!!" she screamed in fear

"Then why don't you get him the hell away from naruto and run!!" sasuke yelled back at hinata

hinata scared for hers and her child's life unfroze, got up and started to run.

That was narutos turning point he wasn't going to let them live he thrust at hinata and the unconscious child.

sasuke was quick to the board. he quickly spun around and slammed his hell in narutos right cheek sending him back. but naruto dug his claws into the floor and stopped himself from hitting another wall.

"Don't confuse your target, idiot" sasuke said pulling out a kunai

"heh, heh…indeed sasuke" said naruto as he also pulled out a kunai

"You always were one to face someone who was far stronger than you" naruto said confidently

"Who said I was facing someone stronger than me" sasuke said confidently also as he took position.

"heh, heh confident as ever I see…..very well!!" said naruto as he also took position.

"Loser"

"Jerk"

They both said as they lunged at each other. (And as they were about to collide)

**Real world**

"WAKE UP BABY!!" sasuke screamed as he shook the baby back and forth trying to wake him. And it worked (good news) but he started to cry (bad news).

"w-what's going on" hinata said as she woke up (again the bed was wet)

"You sleep with him and you couldn't hear him moaning or rustling around…I did!" sasuke said disappointed at hinata while trying to calm the frightened child.

"I-I wear earplugs and it's a big bed so…" hinatas voice trailed off as she saw sasuke acting like…a father?

"Wait, what time is it?" hinata said tired

"About around 4 in the morning" sasuke answered tired as well

"U-um sasuke n-not to sound rude or weird or anything b-but what are you doing I-I mean what happened to you" hinata asked weirdly.

sasukes head flashed the conversation with hinata came back about all talks with girls and children went through his head.

'_What does she mean? I'm being a strong participant in this mission, what else am I doing?'_ sasuke thought and looked at hinata

'_She thinks I'm being weird now and I don't like this feeling either it's…killing the _thought' sasukes head was going into critical

'_Wait all she wanted me to do is be more responsible with this child, not obsessed' _sasukes head finally want back to neutral.

So now it was time for him to change (again)

ororo.42: not another bad ending noooooooooooo (lol) what can you do and got a new idea about a story it's about naruto and gang (tell me who you want in review) go on a ski trip but a blizzard hits in and they have to…..so stuff, to stay alive (tell me pairings, review) wdym oro here giving you the scoop: I didn't really have the time or feel like fixing everything so sew me, have a happy whatever holiday is next

**On the next time of my story: **bad baby, oh bad baby running amok around sasuke's house, and the child's name revealed…


	11. HA! i tricked you!

Ororo.42: **_HA! I tricked you!_** Yes I did trick you because this isn't a real chapter. So sue me, big deal, I didn't get a new chapter up in a while and I have been checking over and over again seeing my reviews so I feel a little bad (but I got over it). Anyway bad news don't know when ill be updating this story and I have about (11) reasons why I have not updated.

**I have a girlfriend now, yes I know "mega gasp" but yes I do and don't think ill tell you her name (because you're an idiot if you do)**

**none of my fan fiction (well most are not) stories hasn't been updating forcing me to cry in a corner**

**(kind of relates from 2) I have to go hunting for more fan fiction storys so that takes time**

**I am lazy**

**my mom grounded me for 2 weeks so that's 2 weeks off the month(you don't want to know what I did)**

**I'm not in the mood to type the stories, just feeling like I should read stories and well…kind of relates to # 4**

**I got 2 new dogs (on my dads side) and 1 new cat so I was busy with them **

**we had to get rid of my (moms side) dog because were moving(I cried even though I'm a guy)**

**were moving**

**I got this new game thing I'm into**

**(the one your going to hate the most) I spent all my computer time typing up this**

Ororo.42: so there you have it 11 reasons, some bad, some good, but I write my stories at different houses so it's difficult and don't get to mad both stories are at least already half written so once again, **_HA! I tricked you!_**


	12. really chapter 11

Ororo.42: I'm updating yay!

**Baby from the_ future_**

**Chapter 11: baby's name, mischievous adventure**

It was morning, and Sasuke was sleeping soundly on the couch. His nose twitched as an aroma of baked dough went by. He woke up.

"Do I smell…pancakes?" Sauske said lightly, '_I can't even **remember** the last time I had pancakes' _

He got up off the couch and followed the smell of the delicious pancakes, his search ended in the kitchen (duh!).

He stopped as he saw Hinata in her pajamas, they were pink the pants were short but not mini skirt short and the t-shirt was a little small which made her belly button stick out.

He blushed at this sight "do I smell…pancakes?" he said again but this time louder.

"Good morning Sasuke, and yes these are pancakes, is that ok, you do like pancakes" Hinata said hoping he said would say yes.

"Like…pancakes?" sauske said, hinata was hoping he wouldn't get mad at her "I love them" (phew).

"In fact I can't remember the last time I had pancakes" Sasuke said

"Can't you cook them?" Hinata asked

"No, I can't, every time I try I burn them" Sasuke said. Hinata giggled at that.

"What's so funny?!" Sauske smiled

"It's nothing, don't worry" Hinata teased him (wait, what!! Hinata teasing him!! wtf is going on here, b2s)

"Oh yea, where's the kid?" Sauske said looking around.

"Still sleeping" Hinata replied putting pancakes on a plate and handing him the plate.

"Will you help me out and go fetch Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan when you're done with your pancakes" Hinata said and walked off

"Sure, no problem" Sasuke said taking his time enjoying his pancakes.

After he was done he quickly jumped off his chair and jogged to Narutos house (well…the way ninjas jog…_really fast) _

On Narutos door the was a note that read '_sasuke I'm sick, and I wrote a note because I don't want you breaking into my house again ok, bye…please don't break in for the fun of it…or else I'll sneeze on you' (_ooo…really scary)

Sasuke this time went to Sakura's house she also had a note on her door stating that '_sasuke-kun I'm sorry but I can't help on the mission for at least 3 days because me and my family went out on a trip to the sand, sorry P.S please don't break into my house either'_

Sasuke traveled back to his own house with ease and arrived quickly opening up the door and entering quickly (everything fast, too fast, can't keep up, huff, huff, huff, b2s)

"Oh Sasuke-san, where's Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan" HInata said playing with the baby with a block.

"Narutos sick and Sakuras on a family trip" Sasuke said as he enter his home and closed the door behind him.

"Dada-san!!" the child screamed and threw the block he had in his hands at Sasuke, pegging Sasuke in the head.

Sasuke fell to the floor, unconscious.

He woke up to Hinatas soft voice "sasuke-san…are…you alright…sasuke-san" he groaned himself awake, and then quickly grasped his head in pain.

"Ow…urg…damn…it hurts so bad" Sasuke grasped in pain. He looked up and saw the toddler still playing with the same block "he's dead" he got up

"No, hes just a child" Hinata said trying to stop him, but he just pushed her down

"I don't care, he's going to pay!" sasuke said getting closer

"dada-san!!" the infant said and smiled, the child chucked the block at sasuke again knocking him straight in the face, unconscious again.

Sasuke woke up again to find Hinata chasing the baby around the house and him tied to the couch but there was something different about the baby this time…oh yea…he was freaking bare naked!! '_What the hell is this' _Sasuke said struggling but not getting free.

Sasuke looked at Hinata "ahem!" she faced him "need help" she nodded "then untie me damn it!!" he said getting irritated.

Hinata quickly untied him and he threw at kunai at the child (wait what…what the hell Sasuke, child abuse, b2s) but it missed and hit in front of him.

Sasuke picked him up with 1 hand and positioned his other hand about 2 feet from the childs butt "this is a move my brother used on me (whispers) damn itachi (whispers)"

Sasuke spanked the child it wailed of course but sasuke continued to smack and it was not a soft pat he put some oomph into it "see this!!! This is what happens when you show that baby ass to me!!!" Sasuke screamed at the child

Hinata questioned if she should stop Sasuke but he seemed like he knew what he was doing so she let him go.

He handed the kid to Hinata and she dressed him he got out a cardboard box from his attic (OF WONDERS!!) and placed onto the carpet, opened up the top, took the kid and placed him it.

"That should hold him for awile" Sasuke said clapping his hands together, he grasped his head in pain.

"y-you're…still hurt aren't you" Hinata said "here let me rap your head" she said pulling out bandages.

**Over in box world**

The baby was pissed and that's putting it mildly, he quickly pulled out the kunai that Sasuke had thrown at him, he cut out a circle that was big enough for him to crawl out of.

**Out of box world**

He crawled out unnoticed and the one thing on his mind was 'revenge!!!' he got the kunai and threw it at Sasuke. It impaled him in the back of the head (ow!!)

"Drowse!! I've had enough of your funny business!!" Sasuke screamed with much pain and anger.

"D-drowse?" Hinata asked

"Yea that should be his name" Sasuke said "drowse was always a cute little brat that cried a lot and always attacked me"

"alright…his name will be drowse" Hinata said and smiled

ororo.42: ending it here guys, don't complain I updated, and I had about 5 good reasons why I couldn't. OH GOD PLEASE REVIEW I GET 1/50 THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS COMPARED TO THE NUMBER OF HITS. Wdym oro here saying that all the reasons ororo put were true, and I was surprised too that he had a girlfriend.

**On the next time on my story: **we see what evil demon naruto is cooking up in the future….


	13. the evil demons plan

Ororo.42: sorry I took so long to update, wdym oro wanted me to wait until we got 100 reviews,and then I lost my computer(it died and we had to get another) oh and by the way …OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR A HUNDRED REVIEWS…sorry I got over excited (/wdym oro/ please forgive him, he forgot to take his medicine) alright keep up the reviews, (its what keeps me alive) oh and when I put up chapter 13 I'm taking away the ha I tricked you thing, ok.

Disclaimer: I do own Naruto…psyche! I own drowse though

**Baby from the **_**future**_

**Chapter 12: evil demon Naruto in action…**

**24 years into the future**

"They are…DONE!" said a random servant scientist of the evil demon

"What…are you serious?!" another worthless servant scientist said "are they finally complete" as all the servant scientist gathered around

"Yes…I just finished them" the servant scientist said placing the final belt like device onto the table in the middle of the other belt like devices.

All the servants and servant scientists gathered around the table and was staring at the belt like devices, celebrating and patting the scientist servant who finished the belts on the back.

"Finally, no more sleepless nights trying to complete this project that we have been working on for 12 years" they shouted rapidly

"CLEAR A PATH, ALL OF YOU!!" said a deep frightening voice from the back of the lab.

Immediately the group of scientists formed a extremely large walk way, were a dark tall caped figure walked slowly up the isle.

The caped man walked over to the table that held the mysterious belts pulled down his hood to show deep blood lusting red eyes, rough spiky, yellow hair and jagged teeth.

He picked up one of the belts and held it in front of his face. His head turned to the first scientist "is this the truth Suzuki. (Couldn't think of anything better) Are the belts completed." Said E.D (evil demon) Naruto

"Y-yes master, we have completed the task of making all 3 of the time belts." He finished his sentence with a cough.

"I cannot use these because of the condition I'm in after the sealing" (alright, this may be a bit long but I don't feel like saying it. Alright Tsunade tried to use the sealing technique, but it failed though it did do major damage to his body) "but I can send 3 of my most trusted and worthy adversaries" he said walking to a microphone by the wall.

"Ginta! Duni! And Naruluss! Report to science lab A immediately!" he said in the microphone and they soon arrived at the lab.

"You 3 have been requested for the most important mission of your life" he said lifting up one of the time belts "you are to use these time belts to go back in time and then retrieve the child of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga and bring him back alive!!"

He threw a belt to the middle one which was Duni. Duni had a full body tight rubber black suit with drowsy eyes and shoulder length black hair. "Keep them hidden and don't touch them!" he said throwing the second belt at Ginta. Ginta was wearing the same type as suit that Duni was wearing but his had a patch on the side of his arm, his arm was black and short like a lot of people there.

"The coordinates are already set for your time and back, press the button to return to this time" he said throwing the final belt to Naruluss. Naruluss was wearing different clothes then the others he was wearing a sort of samurai like outfit with a red top and white pants bottom and had a samurai like sword on his left side. His hair was rough, spiky and yellow but it had a ponytail in the back of it. He walked closer to Naruluss bent down and whispered into his ear "and Naruluss…my son, please do try to behave"

"Yes…father" he said in the same tone as E.D Naruto.

"You'll be disguising yourselves as these three Genin, they actually wont be found as dead in about 2 years so it doesn't matter" he said handing them 3 cards. "And here are the headbands…after all; Kakashi, Sakura and Sai won't need them anymore." He said between evil laughs.

"Now disperse to your chambers, where you will be sent back in time" he ordered and they obeyed

"Master are you sure it's ok to send Naruluss he's still a little unstable" one scientist asked.

"Of course, he may be still in training and a little wild but he's better than most of my elite and plus, if any of the other to think of killing me he will stop them because if I die…he dies!" E.D Naruto smiled evilly

"They were sent back into the past master!" the scientist said

"Good" ED Naruto said smiling

"I have one question though, master" ED Naruto looked over to him "aren't you worried?"

"Not…at…all" he said and left the room

Ororo.42: well it's a little short but…what cha gonna do…anyway I'm really sorry about not updating but now I am and I probably will a lot more because its summer and I'm not in school.(/wdym oro/ school always sucks am I right people?)

**On the next time of my story: **the 3 secret agents come back to the past and arrive at Sasukes house, and Sasuke sees who they really are, so he leads them out and challenges them, while Hinata goes into a secret…(/wdym oro/ hahahahaha we still got the cliff hangers!)


	14. the frauds and super elavotor

ororo.42: alright sorry it took 3 months to update, but, no excuses this time, I was lazy that's all to it. Don't hate me. Oh wait; I was helping my friends with their stories, yea

**Baby from the **_**future**_

**Chapter 13: the frauds and super elevator**

It was a normal morning, awoke by drowse, their new child that they had learned to get used to his minor whining at 7 in the morning, they had finally gotten the routine down. Sasuke would get up and comfort the baby until Hinata prepared his breakfast then they switched positions as Sasuke fed him and Hinata cleaned after him.

They always worked well in the morning, because none of them really opened up their eyes to look at each other, which were a mess. Acne covered both of their faces, which they quickly took care of, not to mention the hell that had grown from their hair. It took about 45 minutes to wake up from their zombie like daze and avoid each other.

"We need to take care of ourselves" Sasuke said flatly. Hinata nodded.

"You can go first and I'll take care of…" he paused and looked over at his future child "…Drowse" he finished with a little distaste.

Hinata agreed and went into the bathroom alone, where she took about and hour fixing herself up, which annoyed Sasuke. He wasn't the patient type. Hinata came out looking…amazing, in Sasuke's view. He had completely forgot about the wait, he looked at her giving her an up and down scale more then twice. She blushed when she saw his stare. He mentally hit himself because of his stupidity.

"So…I…guess it's your turn" she said and he nodded and went into the bathroom. He came out only half the time Hinata took and he looked just as amazing, in Hinata's view, the same event happened, she stared, he blushed, and she got hit by herself mentally. Both of them would never admit it right now, but they both seemed to be growing more attracted to each other…and fast!

'_Knock, knock' _there was an obvious knock on the door, both Hinata and Sasuke got up, leaving the child on the couch, and opened the door. There stood three ninja, one (the tallest) had a short ponytail like Iruka's, broad shoulders, and small squinty eyes. The middle one (and the shortest) had short military like hair, with scars all over his face, and dark black eyes. And the third (which was normal sized) had a mask on indicating his family crest of the Dubango clan (/wdym oro/don't even think to ask).

"Hi, I'm Kuji, this is Bosin (shortest) and Geenia (pointed to the one with the mask)" he smiled "we were called by 5th hokage Tsunade to assist you in your mission to guard you're child."

"o-oh…yes…p-please come I-in…" Hinata's stuttering returned, she was a shy girl to the heart.

She let a gesture to let them in until Sasuke stopped her and she gave him a questioning look, but he ignored her. '_Something's not right, Tsunade would inform us first before anything…I think there fakes' _he activated his sharingan and noticed the truth, and their true identities. He quickly deactivated his sharingan and stopped Hinata completely by walking in front of her, standing between them and her. "Hey, can you just excuse us for a second" he said happily and closed the door in their faces.

"Sasuke!? That was rude! We have to let them in!" she went for the door but he stopped her.

"Those people are fakes," she gave him a questioning looking "there using the transformation jutsu" as he activated the sharingan to show him the truth.

"Well what do they want!?" she was getting worried, he was making sense.

"I don't know, the sharingan doesn't read minds, but I'm pretty sure there after the kid" he pointed to the couch.

"Well…what do we do…" worry rushed through her like a flood.

"Follow me" he ran and picked up drowse and continued down the hallway until he went to the bathroom, he busted open to the door, went to the remote, snatched it and turned to Hinata.

"This is what the red button is for," he handed her the child. he then did something no one would ever think would happened, he leaned forward and hugged both drowse and Hinata in a sort of family hug way. She blushed, and so did he, drowse just stared.

He backed away and said "when you press this button and find out what it does…call for Shou-shou, he'll tell you everything" his foots stepped out of the bathroom and he motioned her to press the button.

"b-but, wait…what are you gonna do? I-If you die then the child…" but he stopped her with a smile.

"I'm an Uchiha, I won't die easy" he not knowing, but he'll be saying this far, far from now

Drowses eyes widened so wide it looked like his pupils were dots. He screamed. "NOOO!!!!!!!!" as Sasuke shut the door and Hinata pressed the red button.

ororo.42: alright, I'm not gonna publish this until part 2 is done, so you get to chapters.


	15. ending of the Uchiha's future

ororo.42: this is just part two. And I'm not gonna delete 'ha tricked you chapter'…because I'm lazy (/wdym/ and this one has our ultimate OC character in it, sho-sho!!...be happy!!)

**Disclaimer…**honestly do I need to say it….I don't think so…

_Previously…_

"b-but, wait…what are you gonna do? I-If you die then the child…" but he stopped her with a smile.

"I'm an Uchiha, I won't die easy" he not knowing, but he'll be saying this far, far from now

Drowses eyes widened so wide it looked like his pupils were dots. He screamed. "NOOO!!!!!!!!" as Sasuke shut the door and Hinata pressed the red button.

**Baby from the **_**future**_

**Chapter 14: ending of the Uchiha's future**

Instantly, their was an explosion and giant fast drop as Hinata and Drowse quickly fell straight down, Hinata grasped Drowse and shielded him with her arms she bent down, hoping that would end soon, and this fear would cease. Well, it did. With a loud _clunk_, the bathroom hit the floor. Hinata got up after pausing for a few seconds for any further danger.

She looked at drowse and noticed tears had streaked tremendously down his face. But he had never screamed, probably out of fear. His face resembled a little excitement because of the thrill of that drop, but Hinata's shown none of the same excitement. She smiled and hugged him allowing him to giggle; she had escaped death once again.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing down here" said a deep voice from the corner of which Hinata realized a huge basement, showed dark green eyes.

"You…those…eyes, are the same….as the couch, and the cabinet." her voice stayed strong, even though she wasn't.

"Ah, so you've seen me before" the voice said coming closer.

"Who…are you!?" she continued to try and stay calm and keep control.

"Why are you down here?" he continued to come closer, very close to the floor.

"I'M ASKIN…THE QUESTIONS" Hinata almost had full confidence. "NOW…SHOW YOURSELF!" she's so close…

"Very well, I am shou-shou" he said as he quickly jumped behind her, all he saw was a black shadow pass her face. She quickly covered drowse, activated her byakugan and…stopped?

And…she stared at the sight of what she had seen.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke heard the loud thump, as the elevator hit the bottom floor "sorry, hinata…but I can't put you in any more danger, shu-shu will take care of you, probably more than I could." he ran to the front door breathed hard and finished "after all, he's an Uchiha as well". A smile cracked onto his face as he opened the door and shoved his face at the three fakes. "Hey guys want to go for a drink"

They followed his trap as they walked slowly into the training grounds. And stopped suddenly. Until the shortest one said, "alright, are we gonna start fighting now or what!?" Sasuke gave him an amazed look.

He deactivated his transformation jutsu and stated again "well? I am Naruto's son, Naruluss" Sasuke eyes widened as he saw the man, no kid's stare, it was so much like that of a demon, he sure didn't have his mothers eyes.

The other two deactivated their transformation jutsus and stood ready to fight. Until Naruluss stopped them, "he's mine, I don't care what you do, I've never fought an Uchiha, and this my only chance to." his evil grin formed.

Sasuke glared at his new opponent, his hate arising as the curse seal started to slither in his shoulder. "Then this is it…?" Sasuke asked Naruluss

"If by your last battle then yes" Naruluss announced confidently.

"Don't ever underestimate an Uchiha" Sasuke said angered.

Both lunged at each other, Naruluss drew his katana and Sasuke pulled out two kunai's and they clashed.

**Hinata, drowse and shou-shou**

Drowses eyes widened as he deactivated his own byakugan and screamed "NOOOO!!" Hinata tried to comfort him but he just kept screaming the word and struggling to get free. Her attention shifted back to her amazing sight.

A black cat (/wdym oro/ alright, this **is not! **I repeat** not! **a copyright of bleach, we created shou-shou before bleach even came out in Japan, so just shut up) was standing there starring straight into her eyes. She continued to stare for about half a minute until the cat broke the silence. "So…Sasuke didn't tell you I was a cat did he?" shou-shou announced at her. Hinata went into a state of combined fainting and totally blowing her own head off.

Drowse was now on the floor vomiting, he couldn't deal with this pain of reliving his tortured past. He couldn't move at all because his shaking was really bad, he couldn't stop. Hinata was in somewhat the same state except without the vomit.

"Alright let me explain this to you," shou-shou started to talk "I am the mascot of the Uchiha clan, but really I am Sasukes cat. Anyway, this is a protection basement for the rich Uchiha's…though they never had to use it, this may seem weird seeing that I am a cat but…you have to just get over it, and snap into a state of listening"

Hinata some what listened and she helped drowse by curdling him until he passed out. "alright" she said calmly

"Sasuke has gone to fight those three imposters from the future that have come to kill drowse" shou-shou stated the truth.

"Well…**that** makes me really happy" Hinata said smartly

"Just stay down here with me…I'll protect you" he activated his sharingan eyes "I am an Uchiha too you know"

**Sasuke and Naruluss**

'phoenix flame jutsu' Sasuke used the jutsu as curse seal level two engulfed his body, and the ever so charming hand wings busted out of his back. Naruluss frowned and didn't pay attention to the fireballs at all, they either missed or he ran through them.

He ran behind him and made two long cuts and Sasuke's hand wings hit the floor. He screamed in pain, Naruless muttered "weak" and took another three slashs with his katana and Sasuke fell to the ground, blood everywhere, pupils white. the middle sized of the team went through to him and touched his wrist.

"His pulse stopped…" he replied

"Then he's worthless weak shit that I easily stomped on" Naruluss walked away flicking the blood off his sword.

"Seems so" the tallest of the men said

"Don't be a kiss up Uramakins" said the middle man.

"I'm not, Dontriee" Uramakins screamed "I'm just agreeing, he went down a lot easier than I thought" pity filled his face as he looked at Sasuke's lifeless body "way too easy…"

"c'mon, lets end this, I'm really getting bored of these bullshit disappointments" Naruluss said sheathing his katana.

They followed him, leaving now cold, lifeless, dead body behind, to erode in the wind

ororo.42: I got the biggest cliffhanger on you guys!! oh yea (/wdym oro/ lets do the happy dance) WOO!! Anyway…you better be happy, but I must warn you, the story doesn't have much chapters left, it's reaching its end. I'm so sorry. but its still going so don't cry.

**On the next time of my story: **Naruluss, Uramakins, and Dontriee leave Sasuke dead, and go to find Hinata and Drowse, what happens when theres a traitor in a organization though…


	16. a traitor in the organazation

ororo.42: hey at least it didn't take as long as last time to update, vacation is to blame, but that aside, PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!! PLZ OH PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!! (wdym/ he is such a loser) IM NOT A LOSER IM A WINNER!! _**ENJOY!!**_

**Disclaimer: **yea I own Naruto suuuuuuuure

_Previously…_

"I'm not, Dontriee" Uramakins screamed "I'm just agreeing, he went down a lot easier than I thought" pity filled his face as he looked at Sasuke's lifeless body "way too easy…"

"c'mon, lets end this, I'm really getting bored of these bullshit disappointments" Naruluss said sheathing his katana.

They followed him, leaving now cold, lifeless, dead body behind, to erode in the wind

**Baby from the **_**future**_

**Chapter 14: **the traitor of the three assassins

Leaves blew in a circular motion around the sad deceased body that had been quickly murdered. Blood still slowly slipping out of the body, deadly gashes cover his cold body as the assassins walked away from their disappointment. This body…was the body of Sasuke Uchiha, last survivor of the Uchiha clan.

"What a disappointment" said Uramakins

"Now you just being annoying" Dontriee complained

"Both of you better shut the fuck up before I kill you" Naruluss was getting aggravated

'_Chirp, chirp'_

a blue flash pierced Uramakins left chest , his eyes widened and twitched tremendously, blood started to drain out of his mouth, but he was too scared to say anything, so he screamed in a wild high pitched voice.

Dontriee expression didn't change he simply stared at the flash that cleared to reveal Sasuke with fully activated sharingan, Naruluss didn't hesitate after the scream, he quickly jumped, pulled at his katana and struck down at Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly pulled his now un-chidori'ed arm out of Uramakins now decrepit heart. And jumped back 5 feet. Naruluss's blade cut right through Uramakins, splitting him in two pieces, and then he charged at Sasuke. he pulled and kunai and was ready to clash.

An arm stopped Naruluss's charge; he looked up and saw his comrade "D-Dontriee" he staggered amazed at the speed.

"Hey! Sasuke! How did you do that attack?" Dontriee asked, but more demanded

Naruluss was pissed at that question "what!? Why the hell does that matter, it's just a-." but he was interrupted by Dontriee's hand

"You're still a child and so your father hasn't told you much of the world we live in" he looked at Sasuke "when your father took over the world a lot of valuable jutsu was destroyed and forgotten…that's why I asked Sasuke…how did you do that?"

Sasuke smirked. He knew this one was a lot smarter than his comrades. "its something kakashi-sensei taught me…it allows me to stop my heartbeat for about a half an hour, which in turn…stops my pulse too."

"I see…and the one who had to pay Uramakins…"

"LOOK!" Naruluss entered "I don't give a shit about your god damned jutsu or Uramakins" he started walking towards Sasuke "all I care about is killing this son of a bitch!"

"And that's why you're a fool" Dontriee said as his hands seemed to from into a hand sign. '_Shadow possession prison jutsu' _suddenly a shadow of a box appeared all around Naruluss and engulfed him, the box shrunk and disappeared into nothing.

Sasuke looked at him confused "w-why did you…?"

He looked at Sasuke with the scar across his left cheek and his simple dot eyes staring into Sasukes sharingan "man Sasuke, your always getting into trouble, its such a pain…" Sasuke looked at him puzzled. "Oh come on Sasuke, I mean I might look a little different and my voice deepened a little but you don't remember…?" Sasuke didn't understand his star deepened.

"Oh well I guess it can't be helped, maybe I have to remember you with my jutsu" Sasukes eyes widened as he tried to dart back but suddenly his body was impossible to move. His eyes moved around looking for the source. "Here, let this remind you" Dontriee turned his head, which signaled Sasukes head to turn as well to see a thin long shadow coming from the back of Dontriee.

Sasukes eyes widened as his lips muttered "shadow possession…" Dontriee smirked a familiar smirk "Shikamaru!"

"Wow Sasuke, I thought you were smart, but having a child must have dulled your wits." his eyes widened tremendously

"How did you…?"

"There's always a traitor among an organization, it just happened to be me, and you know having an I.Q. of about 314 helps" Sasukes eyes stared to hurt from widening so much. And so did his gashes he winced and help his sides.

"C'mon hurry up, my prison can only hold his type of charka for about 3 hours lets go to your basement" he started to walk towards Sasuke's house.

"Wait! How do you know about my basement" Sasuke demanded

"Like I said, it helps to have an I.Q. of 314" Shikamaru quicken the pace and Sasuuke quickly followed

**Hinata, drowse (unconscious), Shou-shou**

"He's been gone a long time hasn't he" Hinata said worried "do you think he's ok?"

"Do you want the truth" Shou-shou said his head low "or just my supporting lies" her eyes widened

"N-no…I want the truth" she said looking away

"He's a fucking fool" her eyes snapped to him "he should've shown you to this place and took me with him, I am stronger than him, but instead he's brave and thinks he can save time"

"What do you mean…?"

"He knows he can't win, all he knows is he can take out two of them" Hinata clamped her hand onto her mouth "that one…the short one…his charka is so demonic it scares even me…he thought if he could take out the two and somehow injure one, I would finish the last one…fuckin idiot" Hinata was totally scared, her sweat turned into a cold fast sweat.

She looked at drowse who was starting to wake up his eyes still droopy with tears. "Hey sweeties…are you ok…" he nodded gently and she hugged him.

'_Crick, crick'_

Shou-shou's eyes widened as he muttered loudly "that's the elevator starting…" Hinata broke away from her hug with the now smiling Drowse to question him "GET BEHIND ME NOW!!" her eyes widened but she obeyed.

"W-what if it's Sasuke?" Hinata asked

"No…sadly its not, there's two people on the elevator" Hinatas eyes widened

"Looks like the fool only survived to kill one"

The elevator slowly descended down the floors. Drowse looked at his mother with confusion as she covered his body and started to shake up, Shou-shou tensed up. The elevator was seconds away from hitting the floor…everything but the elevator was silent, it felt to Hinata as if hours were passing by were only seconds were.

The elevator hit the floor and Shou-shou took stance to attack, slowly the door rose to reveal two pairs of feet. Shou-hou disappeared into a speed thrust, one of the pairs disappeared under the door.

"Shou-shou!!" a familiar voice was heard, Shou-shou stopped dead in his tracks, Hinata's eyes widened and Drowse screamed in enjoyment. The door rose to its fullest to reveal Sasuke covered in bandages and wrap that formed a short scarf the hung on his back.(/wdym/ he wanted to use this in another story but I said no so he must have snuck this)

"Sasuke!" Hinata jumped and hugged him, he almost yelped in pain, because she was squeezing his wounds "I…I thought you…w-were dead…" he smiled and hugged her back. Another body dropped from the elevator and Shou-shou attacked that body.

A flash happened and sharingan met sharingan as Sasuke and Shou-shou's death glares met each other. Sasukes hand had electricity bursting from it. Shou-shou understood as he backed down and he stopped hovering from the minimum he was floating and touched the ground.

"Sasuke…who is that…?" Shou-shou asked narrowing his eyes

"This is…the one who can tell us everything about him….." he pointed to Drowse who was now standing alone by himself

ororo.42: awwwwwww it's over…well the chapter…so yea…OMFG YOU HAVE TO REVIEW, I WANT REVIEWS, and PLZ REVIEW!!!! (wdym/ please oh please)

**on the next time of my story: **Dontriee, or should I say Shikamaru reveals all that has happened in the past 24 years(well for him) and as he finishes he devotes all his being to helping Sasuke and Hinata when something devastating happens…and Drowse reveals a whole other side to him……….


	17. finally the truth is revealed

Ororo.42: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! sorry all my loyal fans (/wdym oro/most of them better be reviewers too) but you know how it is, holiday times…family's come over and all that other crap…plus it took me a while to master Guitar Hero III( /wdym oro/this crazy freak can do through the fire and flames on expert!!). But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter…there's a tragic loss in it though…_**ENJOY!! and REVIEW!!**_

_Previously…_

A flash happened and sharingan met sharingan as Sasuke and Shou-shou's death glares met each other. Sasukes hand had electricity bursting from it. Shou-shou understood as he backed down and he stopped hovering from the minimum he was floating and touched the ground.

"Sasuke…who is that…?" Shou-shou asked narrowing his eyes

"This is…the one who can tell us everything about him….." he pointed to Drowse who was now standing alone by himself

**Disclaimer: **if Naruto was associated in any way to Guitar hero than I would own it.

**Baby from the **_**future**_

**Chapter 16: **finally the truth is revealed

"Dada-san…" Drowse gave him a confused look, Sasuke narrowed his eyes

"I repeat myself Sasuke…who the fuck is this stranger you brought to our secret base" Shou-shou demanded.

"It's Shikamaru…from the future" Hinata eyes widened, as her mind raced at hyper speed, she looked at Drowse, then to Shikamaru, then to Sasuke.

"But that means…" her mind coming to the conclusion

"Yes" Shikamaru spoke in "that that boy is not of this time…he won't be born until another 12 years from now" this perked everyone's interest, even Shou-shous whiskers twitched. "Lets sit down it'll be easier that way…"

"alright to start it off...you both are married in the future…and you have this child…but!" Shikamaru looks around like to see if anyone's watching them "Naruto doesn't like…in fact his anger erupts and he totally just kills everyone…" Hinata eyes widened.

"He finds you two days after you give birth to him" Shikamaru points to Hinata, then points to Drowse. "Attacks! Killing a whole entire hospital, until he fights Sasuke(this happens in chapters 6 and 10) and Sasuke…I'm sorry to say that you don't make it…curse seal level three just does to much to your body." (if anyone wants to make this battle in another separate story please say so in your review)

"Wait there's a curse seal level three!?" Sasuke stands in an uproar

"Yes, but it kills you so shut up!"

"Anyway…you two run away…big romantic lovy dovy shit…blah, blah, blah. Then he finds you kills more people, including Neji and the Hyuga clan (this takes place in chapters 1 and 2)

"WHAT!!?" Hinata bursts in an uproar.

"Look…I'm getting tired of this I'm just trying to tell you this damn story…one more outburst and you get punched" Shikamaru stated angrily

"Drowse…who's actual name is Hoshi ( it means star in Japanese) was sent back in the past to be sent to Tsunade and she would take care of her, but something went bad with the time jutsu…and it dropped it off a few minutes later than it should have."

"Naruto has killed everyone in his way…he's taken over the world and has devoured all the demons to pose as his power…but once he encountered Tsunade…who bestowed a terrible jutsu that cost her her life…the curse seal jutsu…it wasn't specifically exact though…that's why now his days are limited…unless…he kills Hoshi" Shikamaru downed his head at the terrible things he just had to say.

"So that's-." he was interrupted by a loud annoying yell.

"SASUKE!!!! HINATA!!!! Where are you guys!!!" it was Narutos voice he must have gotten better from his sickness.

Sasuke ran towards the elevator and rose it up, quickly grabbed Naruto by the hand and threw him into the elevator. He pressed the button and instantly fell at top speed and hit the ground hard. Naruto was dumbfounded and speechless (wdym/ for once)

"S-sasuke…h…hinata…" (wdym/ aw it couldn't have lasted longer) he looked around to see in line _'Drowse(_Hoshi_) a black cat and some tall guy in his later thirties coming towards me'_.

A fist struck Narutos face and he flew back a couple of feet and collided into a wall. "who the hell are you!!" holding his cheek

"its Shikamaru from the future Naruto" Hinata answered him

"I said the next one who interrupts me gets a fist in the face and when I say something I-." A slim slash went across Shikamaru's neck and then his head slashed off his neck. It spun in circles before it hit the ground and blood flooded out of his neck as his body painfully slowly fell to the ground.

Hinata's and Naruto's eyes were horror struck, fear struck Sasukes face, and Shou-shou had a twitching death glare on.

When Shikamaru's body hit the ground they all saw the murderer of Shikamaru. Naruluss , the prison must have given way.

"he actually thought that pitiful darkness gap jutsu would have any long lasting effect on me…who's the fool now, bitch." Naruluss cleaned his sword of Shikamaru's blood and looked over at Sasuke.

"And you…the sharingan user…did you actually think you could escape me…I mean…I am the son of lord Naruto…I'm sure that traitorous fuck told you about the future." he smiled a little and looked at Hinata who was crying her eyes out.

Naruto was even more devastated at what he had created. What he had done. Who he killed, all the lives he's taken. But of all emotions he should have been feeling he felt anger the most, after the lose of one of his best friends.

"I…don't know who the hell you are…but…I do know…that you killed Shikamaru" red energy was emitting from him like a fire storm hurricane "and for that" a tail popped out of his back side and started to grow outward "YOU'LL PAY!!!!!!" he charged at Naruluss and struck his chest with his claws and the force of the impact threw Naruluss through the wall and into the outside. Naruto turned slowly as rock and plaster fell from the hole in the wall he had just made.

"Sasuke…Hinata…take Drowse out of here…" he looked them dead square in the eye, his eye the red demonic shape it takes when anger enrages him "I'LL KILL HIM!!" and bolted towards the direction Naruluss flew.

"Naruto!!" Hinata yelled to stop him, but Sasuke stopped her.

"He's chosen his fate…there's nothing we can do to help him now" Sasuke said and as grabbed her hand ran for the elevator. (/wdym/ he's sounds like Neji and his destiny bull shit!!)

"We don't have much time…that boy will surely be beaten at any time now" Shou-shou yelled.

"No…he'll last awhile…you don't know Naruto like we do…if anything he'll win…especially since he's enraged" Sasuke smiled and looked in the direction of Naruto.

"Sasuke-."

"I know it's a fool's hope…but I'm just saying he won't go down easy…"

"H-hey…" a familiar voice was heard from behind them.

Sasukes head jerked in the direction of the voice to be amazed at what he had heard "Shikamaru!"

"Y-yes…take…the scroll…from my…back pocket…you'll…under…stand…" with the last of his breath he said his final words, those words of a true shinobi, and the words of a friend.

Sasuke grabbed the scroll out from the back pocket, opened it fully to see inscriptions of two jutsus…one was called age increase no jutsu. and the other was called time travel no jutsu, they were pretty self explanatory for Sasuke, as he rolled the scroll back up shoved into his own back pocket and screamed "come on!!"

Hinata and Shou-shou both ran towards the destination that all leaf genin knew about, the safe zone. it was located in the weirdest place you'd ever think of, that was to ensure that no one would actually enter it's protective power.

**Naruto and Naruluss**

Naruluss got to his feet after the extreme blow to his chest; he coughed up a little blood but stood up anyway. He saw Naruto charging on all fours towards himself. He quickly took stance and charged back at an equal speed. As they got closer both yelled in unison "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"

There was a flash of light and then as the smoke cleared Naruto had drove two claws into Naruluss and Naruluss's katana had sunk into Naruto's shoulder. Blood was leaking from both bodies as they both backed away from each other.

Naruluss smiled and pulled out a scroll, cut his finger than spread the blood across the scroll and stated "I don't have time to play with my immature father so if you don't mind…can we hurry this up '_summoning no jutsu, perfect clone jutsu'_" it was as he had said a perfect clone of himself popped up next to him. "You go take care of this nuisance but don't kill him…no matter what!"

The clone responded by lunging itself at Naruto and head butting him in the stomach. Naruto's eyes widened as he was thrown yards back. The true Naruluss left the battle and headed in Sasuke's direction. Naruto tried to stop him but was stopped by Naruluss's clone katana slashing at him.

He ducked and dodged the swing barely and tried to counter attack but was stopped by a hand on his fist. '_If he's just a clone all I have to do is hit him once and then he should just disappear'_Naruto thought as he lodged his fist into Naruluss2's face. Naruluss2 just smiled and slashed Narutos chest. He fell back a couple of feet and grasped his wound. "H-how"

"Fool! I am a perfect clone, which means that I am just as real as Naruluss himself is." Naruluss2 smile and evilly laughed as he attacked Naruto again. Naruto prepared for battle…and his death.

Ororo.42:oh I'm so sorry I had to end it…but there's only going to be about 2-4 chapters left…I am so so sorry…hope you enjoyed it and…REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

**on the next time of my story: **Naruluss2 and Naruto continue to battle as Naruto finds himself in a harsh decision he must make, as Naruluss finds Sasuke, Hinata, Hoshi and Shou-shou they fight to the death to decide………


	18. Narutos death part1

Ororo.42: yea, hey guys, sorry about not updating faster, I just got rock band and I've been spending every waking moment trying to beat every song on expert, it was going well…until I met green grass and high tides. I cannot beat that song, so I decided to take a break and write my most popular and almost finished story _**ENJOY!!**_

_Previously…_

He ducked and dodged the swing barely and tried to counter attack but was stopped by a hand on his fist. '_If he's just a clone all I have to do is hit him once and then he should just disappear' _Naruto thought as he lodged his fist into Naruluss2's face. Naruluss2 just smiled and slashed Narutos chest. He fell back a couple of feet and grasped his wound. "H-how"

"Fool! I am a perfect clone, which means that I am just as real as Naruluss himself is." Naruluss2 smile and evilly laughed as he attacked Naruto again. Naruto prepared for battle…and his death.

**Baby from the **_**future**_

**Chapter17: **Naruto's death part 1

Sasuke and Hinata ran as fast as they could to the center of protection that all genin were instructed of just in case something like this would happen. Hinata holding her child and Sasuke holding the scroll.

Tears silently flowed from Hinata's eyes, even though Shikamaru was not part of her team, he still was known to her and had risked everything for her child, if that wasn't a true friend then what was?

"S…sasuke-kun…I know it's nowhere in my judgment but…was it ok to leave shoo-shoo behind…?" Hinata asked nervously, Sasuke turned to look at her confused with somewhat fear across his face.

He smiled and said "you don't have to worry about shoo-shoo…believe me…he can take care of himself…" Sasuke turned and continued to jump between buildings.

"b-but…! He's just a cat!" she said raising her voice in anger seeing to her that Sasuke was being totally irrational.

Sasuke stopped and so did Hinata, Sasuke started to turn towards her and she gasped. She had made him mad and now she was about to get yelled at or lectured at or some means of pain.

She closed her eyes and prepared for harsh words, but no words were spoken from either's mouth, because both mouths were together, Sasuke had leaned in and kissed Hinata on the lips. She gasped inside his mouth and almost coughed, but held it in and started to kiss back. Her first kiss lasted for what it seemed hours but only a few seconds had passed before they finally broke away.

Sasuke broke the silence "Hinata…were in this together now…nothing can tear us apart, shoo-shoo is not my business it's **our **business, I know this is corny but you and I are now together for the better."

"Yes…I understand…" Hinata replyed holding Drowse close.

**Naruto and Nauluss**

"ARGGGGGGG!!" Naruto screamed as he was thrown against a wall crashing a crater into it. "damn it…no matter how I try…he has no blind spots or openings…" Naruto rose up slowly and painfully.

"Still getting up…I thought you would've gave up by now" Naruluss2 said as he walked over towards Naruto.

"I told my friends I would kill you…and I never go back on my word…its my shinobi -." _SWACK!!_ Naruto was interrupted by a bitch slap that sent him flying.

"I don't need any of your duty or my word his my law bull shit!" I heard a lot about how you used to be from my father." Naruluss2 spit at Naruto.

"…your father…who is that…?" Naruot rubbed his face.

"Oh yea…I forgot I didn't tell you…why its no other than…Naruto Uzumaki" all hell broke less in Narutos mind, he didn't understand anything, except the one thing that was just instructed to him.

"Oh…seems I struck surprise in you…then if you hadn't thought about this yet…" Naruluss2 smiled for probably the first time in his life. "…it means…that this is all your fault…" Naruto eyes widened as his head slowly turned and saw the evil grin on Naruluss2's mouth. "And I…am your son!"

**Sasuke and Hinata**

"We've reached the spot haven't we" Hinata asked

"Yea…"

The spot they reached was in a secret dark containment with particular walls that had a shiny glow to it, the substance was called Chanrak. Its ability was the erase of all charka and detection of charka. It was made for defensive hiding purposes for military actions but considering it was too heavy it was used as hide out spots for the leaf, each rank of ninja had a certain hiding place.

"He can't detect us here, and that will buy us time, but we cant really detect him and Naruto, so there's no way to tell how the fights turning out" Sasuke said worried

"Yea…but why do you think they chose this spot for the hiding place…" Hinata said confused.

"Probably because it's where no one would actually think to check…I mean the left nostril of the fourth hokage's face seems like a useless place to hide…many don't even know its hollow, and because of the Chanrak they can't detect us." Sasuke said.

Hinata opened the scroll and a note fell out. "Hey Sasuke there's a long note in here, it just fell out of the scroll"

"What is it?"

"It has a list of names and then explanations of how…they…died…" Hinata had trouble pronouncing those last words. she couldn't really bare to, but she knew she must have. everything Shikamaru said was true…down to their deaths, and it was all written in that note.

"I know it might be hard…but…we need to read it…in respect for Shikamaru…in respect for everyone who died trying to protect us…and our child…" he grabbed her hand in support, tears flowed from her eyes, as she skimmed the paper and saw the names: **Neji…Kiba…Shino**.

Ororo.42: I got a good cliffhanger and I will explain every ones death in the next chapter, there's about 2-3 chapters left, I'm having a hard time letting this story go…but any way…HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!! I HOPE WHILE READING THIS YOUR DOING SOMETHING SEXY WITH YOUR PARTNER…hehehe

**on the next time on my story: **all deaths are revealed, even Naruto's…(/wdym/ very good cliffie right there)


	19. Naruto's Death Part 2The End

Ororo.42: Hey guys, Alright here it is…My last message….my last chapter….I can't believe I am coming back to this. You might notice that, well my writing has improved a lot, It's really different and I'm sorry if it doesn't match the writing of the other chapters.

I'm not longer 15 year old kid writing Fanfictions anymore, I'm a almost 20 year old adult who writes his own stories with his own characters. I'm in college right now, so you may see some movies by me someday. Jim Dickins is a name you should remember. Anyway, this is it…the end to Baby From The Future…and for one last Time. _**ENJOY!**_

wdymOro: I'm gonna miss all you guys….well not really, because I've been 'missing' you for four years now.

_Previously…._

_A lot of crazy things happened since little Drowsy found his way to his parents, but in the past. Hinata and Sasuke have struggled through the hardships of living together and taking care of a child. Though in the future Naruto has raged and has become corrupted. Sasuke and Hinata are the only ones who hold the key to stopping his tyrant rule. Within this scroll, they must decipher it and figure out a way to save the future. Naruto now faces off against Naruloss A creature with Demon powers who appears to be the Future son of the Tyrant Naruto. As Naruto slowly tries to protect Drowse with his life he is dying. He is no match against Naruloss and fears the worse. Get ready for the finale of…_

**Baby from the _Future_**

**Chapter 18:** Naruto's Death Part 2/The End

Naruto: "Ah!"  
Naruto Falls backward after being thrown by Naruloss.

Naruloss: "give up….You don't stand a chance…"

Naruto: You should know I never do….

Naruloss: That you don't….father….

Naruloss sheathes his sword and continues to pumble Naruto into the ground as he coughs up blood and screams Naruloss smiles deeper and deeper.

Naruloss: Is this ALL you are, really!

Naruloss kicks Naruto in the stomach and he falls downward and Then he appears to catch his landing when Naruloss lands on him again. A knee straight to the back downs Naruto.

Naruto: I won't let you….harm them….

Naruloss: This is just pathetic….

Naruto: I…..woooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOON'T!

Naruto rages and becomes and unleashes 4 tails of chakra. (Note: This is the first time Naruto achieves this form in this story, they are still 13 years of age) Naruloss pulls back out his sword and goes to use it against Naruto but Naruto separates once hit by the sword and pierces Naruloss completely with his arm and melts the Naruloss clone away. Then turning and sending a barrage of chakra blasts hits the original Naruloss And he flys down and then catches his feet and stands off against the demon of 4 tails. His own father, he smiles for this is what he's always wanted.

_Hinata, Sasuke, Drowsy…._

Hinata: I can't believe this….

Sasuke: Its ok…

Hinata: All of them, they….protected us….they all just…I can't believe….how can this be ok…?

Sasuke: Because we won't let it be in Vain…

Hinata: Kiba and Shino…killed at the Hospital…but….the dates for Neji…come later that means…

Sasuke: Yes, That means we escaped the hospital. But It stops at Neji…there's just a weird mark on the last page.

Sasuke's hand touches the scroll and then Hinata grabs the weird mark as well. Drowsy now awake jumps in and touches it as well. It starts to light up and a digital like message is seen. Projected inside all of their heads. It was of Hinata.

Hinata: I am sorry for putting you all through this, well…us….but this is important…Listen, My husband is now dead, This seal can only be activated by the touch of three people who love each other very much. I'm hoping that it is you Sasuke, Hinata and our boy Kyuuseishu, He is our little Savior really. Naruloss should be coming and nothing can stop him besides that which is….drowsyness….to be perfectly honest he is a very lazy boy, when he is not moving he is sleeping. You keep him still and he falls asleep. But the more he moves the faster and stronger he gets. Those who time travel are not affected by certain laws…Therefore the Evil Naruto is not effected by the rules of time. By Kyuuseishu isn't either…he is the only one who can defeat Naruto and save the future….please….end this…Train Kyuuseishu….and destroy Naruto….

Naruloss: Are you done talking to that woman….

Sasuke and Hinata Jump backwards and see Naruloss standing there all ripped up and bloody but smiling.

Sasuke: Damn you!

Hinata: That Means Naruto…

Naruloss: No my father wasn't enough to defeat me afterall…Now was he? Though I couldn't kill him. See unlike father I am still bound by the aspects of Space and Time. But soon that scroll will tell me all the secrets to time travel and I shall conquer the universe! HAHAHAHAHA!

Sasuke: I realize now….we all saw different things….

Hinata: What…?

Sasuke: I saw Itachi's last words and how to end this all…I know my role in all of this…

Sasuke holds the scroll and raps up Kyuuseishu with it

Sasuke: So you're our little savior huh…? Well come and Visit us huh?

Hinata: What are you doing!

Sasuke: Saving us!

Sasuke does a multiple amount of hand signs and a portal in the scroll opens up starting to send Kyuuseishu through it.

Naruloss: NO! I won't let this-

Naruloss feels a blade pierce Him from behind and turns around…to see Naruto there battered and bloody.

Naruloss: DAMN YOU! STOP INTERFERRING!

Naruto: You're my business don't you understand that!

Naruloss: I swear to god! I will Destroy-

Naruto stabs himself.

Naruloss: What are you doing…?

Naruto: Well…I figure….if I die….you don't exist….and that means you can't kill*cough* My friends….So I think that's what I'm gonna do…

Naruloss: You can't! WHAT ABOUT YOUR DREAM!

Naruto: Don't act like you understand me…your just a rotten egg son…

Naruloss: …..hehehehe…now your starting to act like the real you, father….well….I guess I can find peace in dying…if it means taking you with me….

Naruto: …..sorry…..Sasuke….Hinata…I hope this makes up for all the screw ups I made….

Hinata: N-Naruto….

Naruto: Theres that stutter….I….always thought was cute…..

Sasuke: Naruto…I will…become Hokage in your place…you have my eternal gratitude….

Naruto: Hokage smo-kage*cough, cough* Just take care of your kid…That's your job…

Sasuke: yea…

Naruto Lays down and closes his eyes…and then dies….

Naruloss: I never got to meet my brother face to face then huh…

Naruloss looks at the portal and it is now gone and he is starting to disappear.

Naruloss: Oh well….Good bye….Mother….

He is gone too, he was Hinatas and The Tyrant Narutos son…and gone and Hinata breaks down and cries and Sasuke holds her.  
_**5 years later….**_

The funeral for Naruto Was big, the weird thing about it was. Normally when a host dies the demon would appear somewhere else in the world. But it never came…Sasuke Now 19 is at the top of the village in line to be the youngest Hokage and Happily married to Hinata. She is 8 months pregnant with their son. She is due to give birth on the day that Naurto gave his life to protect them. They are at the baby shower.

Sasuke: Man I hate these things

Hinata: Oh cheer up dear, at least your not carrying a baby…

Sasuke: Yea but they all wanna talk to you; they ain't got anything to do with me.

Hinata: You're speaking like Naruto again…

Sasuke: Yea? I don' notice the difference sometimes…

Hinata: You were like brothers…

Sasuke: Yea…

Suddenly A Male of about 18 walks over to Hinata and Smiles at her face and gives her a hug and then shakes Sasukes hand. He has Blue hair with it long in the back but sticking up slightly at the back end.

Sasuke: Do I Know you stranger?

Man: Oh I'm no Stranger,

Sasuke: Remind me…what your name was; I've been Meeting people all day you know…

Man: They tend to call me drowsy at work, so I kinda kept the name…

Hinata: Funny…you look more like….

Man: A Kyuuseishu?

Hinata: A savior haha, I can see it…How'd you read my mind?

Sasuke: yes that's what we plan on naming our son.

Man: A coincidence at Most, I think that's what my parents would've called me…I didn't like it as much. Though, It is a common name in these days.

The Man pulls out a familiar looking sword and hands it to Sasuke.

Man: When he gets old enough, You can give him this. He says and smiles.

Sasuke: ….Who….are…

Drowsy: Don't over think it Dad-da….you too Ma-ma….

Hinata and Sasukes eyes widen. Drowsy puts his hand on hinatas stomach.

Drowsy: He's gonna be early…You take care of that Baby…

Sasuke: I….want to ask so much….

Drowsy: Don't…I'm not your son….I'm just another passing by face…maybe one day our paths will cross again…and you'll learn how I cast away the Name of 'savior'…

Then Drowsy walked away into the sunset and was never seen again…

_**~The End**_

Ororo.42: Well guys…that's it…I hope you liked it….I hope the new style wasn't too distracting and I hope you all follow me on Youtube where I make AMVs.  
.com/user/666Weeddragon666?feature=mhee

This is kind of a sad Moment, but its for the best…Maybe One day I'll explain how Drowsy Saved the world and defeated the Tyrant Naruto…but not now…Have a Nice Life…And Farewell


End file.
